


Ungheria

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mourning, POV Seb, Ungheria GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: - Andrà tutto bene. Le paure ci rendono degli esseri umani meravigliosi. E tu sei meraviglioso. Ed è per questo che questa domenica, quest’anno e sempre andrà tutto bene, in qualche modo. Giorno per giorno. -Marchionne muore improvvisamente e la Ferrari isola completamente Seb e Kimi la settimana del GP di Ungheria, questo e la pressione enorme che mettono sulle spalle dei piloti non fa loro bene, specie per uno come Seb che ha sempre problemi ad esternare i propri reali sentimenti e che preferisce nascondersi dietro comodi sorrisi. Ma Lewis lo conosce troppo bene e sa come fare per arrivare al suo cuore.





	1. Giovedì

**Author's Note:**

> la fic l’ho scritta nella settimana del GP di Ungheria 2018, Sergio Marchionne era morto da poco e Seb e Kimi erano in isolamento quasi totale, Seb per tutto il weekend non è mai stato completamente lucido anche se cercava di sorridere ed essere normale il più possibile. Alla fine è stata una gara strana e dopotutto era impossibile andasse bene vista la pressione enorme messa su di loro e lo stato d’animo in cui erano. La fic è più lunga di quel che pensassi così ho divisa in 3. Io il dietro le quinte di Seb l’ho immaginato così. Questa fic è stata scritta proprio di giorno in giorno a seconda di quel che mi trasmetteva Seb. Le foto sono tutte del GP in questione, visto che ce n'erano un sacco ma solo di domenica, le ho suddivise nei tre capitoli. Qua noterete come Lew si concentrava sul lavare Seb e nello spiaccicarsi su di lui e come Seb sorrideva radioso grazie a lui nonostante la settimana atroce e la mancata vittoria. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNGHERIA

  
1\. GIOVEDÌ

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb492.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb494.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb495.png) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb496.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb509.jpg)

La cosa peggiore dei lutti è che tutti ti guardano con quello sguardo di chi vuole sapere come stai, ma non osa chiedere. I loro occhi lo hanno già fatto e tu non vuoi proprio rispondere perché non sai come stai o comunque non hai voglia di spiegarlo.  
È meglio quando si vede come stai, non te lo chiedono. Oppure se è ovvio perché era una persona molto vicina a te.  
Ma quando lo conoscevi, ma non eri il suo migliore amico, però avevi un certo sentimento per lui e sei uno che nasconde bene quel che prova, lì è peggio.   
Non sanno cosa provi, non lo capiscono, ma vogliono saperlo.  
Curiosità morbosa, ossessione per le notizie e per te.  
Magari a qualcuno interessa sul serio, ma loro sanno bene come approcciarsi, sanno che non ti devono nemmeno guardare, sanno tutto e non danno fastidio.  
Anzi a dirla tutta hai bisogno di loro, ti servono vicino.   
Ebbene, mi serve lui.  
Purtroppo intorno a me e Kimi c'è una specie di cupola protettiva, nessuno riesce ad avvicinarci, nessuno può parlarci, nessuno può comunicare con noi. Non faremo interviste fino almeno a sabato, poi dipenderà dalle qualifiche e dalla gara. Non seguiremo nessuno dei programmi comuni almeno per giovedì e venerdì e sicuramente anche il sabato saremo comunque sorvegliati.  
Penso che ci potrebbero anche mettere una guardia del corpo intorno.  
So che tutto questo è in parte per isolarci dai curiosi e dai morbosi. Sicuramente lo fanno nel nostro interesse perché non possiamo comunque dire nulla e perché quando sei in lutto, ma devi lavorare e devi rendere come non hai mai reso in vita tua, è così che si fa. Non parli con nessuno, non vedi nessuno.  
E se tu hai bisogno di lui come fai, Seb?  
Devi essere creativo, ecco come.   
Appena metto piede qua in città inizio subito a pensare a come fare per vederlo, di solito come primissima cosa ci vediamo e passiamo il mercoledì insieme se non abbiamo altri impegni per conto proprio.   
Ma è qua che Maurizio fa quel discorso e lo fa a me e Kimi ed ha quegli occhi lucidi che capiamo ha pianto fino a prima. Quanto è difficile fare quello che va fatto?  
\- So che vi chiedo tanto, ma dovete concentrarvi solo sulla corsa, non sentire e vedere nessuno, dovete stare isolati al massimo. Dovete dare tutto. Non importa il mondiale, non importano altre gare, non importa più niente in questo momento. Importa solo domenica. E voi dovrete essere primo e secondo. Il resto non avrà importanza. Capito? -   
Sono quelle cose che non puoi sbagliare ed è proprio per questo che cominci a sentirti schiacciato. Quanto mi pesa ora sorridergli ed annuire?   
Una pacca sul suo braccio e poi via a cercare di capire che diavolo dovrei fare ora, perché io invece stavo proprio andando da lui e dirgli che ho bisogno di abbracciarlo. Invece improvvisamente mi sale una coscienza ed anche se ho sempre sovvertito ogni regola e mi sono preso mille rischi inutili, sbagliando una volta sì ed una no, ora mi sembra che non si può venire a meno ad una richiesta come quella. Perché me lo ha chiesto con gli occhi lucidi.   
Non sono d’accordo sul non vedere altri, ma lui l’ha detto per noi, per permetterci di vivere questo sentimento di lutto al meglio e per concentrarci, perché magari incrociamo persone che non ci piacciono e ci disturbano ed invece questo giro non ci sono gare, c’è solo una corsa da vincere.   
Kimi non dice nulla, prende e va in camera, io chiudo gli occhi, sospiro, inghiotto il boccone e vado nella mia senza a scrivere subito a Lewis. Perché sono bravo in questo. Sono eccezionale a fingere che tutto vada bene, se voglio.   
Quindi inghiotti Seb e vai avanti, non mollare. Lo devi all'uomo che non sarà più qua, che non lo sarà mai più, ma che ti ha voluto e che ti ha regalato il sogno della tua vita, correre con la macchina che hai sempre amato più di tutti, la Ferrari.  
Lo devi al presidente, lo sai bene. Il presidente che è morto e che si comportava da amico, che ti sosteneva sempre, che ti richiamava quando serviva, che faceva del suo meglio senza avere il mestiere giusto, quello che ha preso Maurizio e gli ha fatto fare quel che lui non sapeva fare. Lo devi all'uomo che ammiravi e che ha fatto sempre nel migliore delle sue possibilità il suo lavoro. Ed ora tu sei chiamato a fare il tuo non bene, non al meglio delle tue possibilità, ma come lo farebbe Gesù Cristo sceso in Terra.  
Non eravamo amici di vecchia data io e Marchionne, ma nemmeno estranei.  
Come sto? Non so dirlo e questo mi turba. Forse dovrei stare peggio, forse dovrei piangere anche se non l'ho ancora fatto. Forse dovrei avere una reazione. Ma non ne ho ancora avute e penso di avere qualche problema nella mia testa, nel mio cuore. Penso di avere qualcosa che non va.   
  
Sto tirando fuori per l'ennesima volta tutto dalla borsa alla ricerca di qualcosa di cui puntualmente mi dimentico, salto come una molla sentendo il vibro del telefono. Leggendo il suo nome mi viene uno strano pugno allo stomaco, anzi una morsa.  
È da ieri che sono arrivato che lo evito perché in qualche modo non voglio deludere Maurizio che si aspetta questo da noi, non condivido l'isolamento da chi ci fa bene, ma se lui dice così io lo faccio, sono fatto così.  
Odio le regole, ma odio deludere chi ripone fiducia in me.   
Sospiro leggendo il suo messaggio, come vorrei sentire la sua voce, abbracciarlo.   
Ne ho proprio bisogno, stanotte faceva palestra da solo e so che si è fatto il video su Instagram perché adoro vederlo che si allena tutto sudato. Mi ha fatto bene, ma volevo correre da lui.  
Non so nemmeno quanto normale sia la mia reazione nel complesso. È tutto ieri e tutta la notte che ci penso turbato. Mi sento male? Mi sento tutto sommato bene? Mi sento erroneamente bene od esageratamente male?   
Ma forse la reazione peggiore è dovuta dal fatto che eseguo quest’ordine assurdo di non cercare nessuno e stare da solo. Non lo farei mai in condizioni normali e forse lui lo sa. Forse sto peggio di quel che penso.   
Mordendomi il labbro, leggo il suo messaggio:   
‘Seb ti prego mi fai preoccupare, ho sentito che siete in isolamento... Ma io non sono un virus!'   
Sorrido perché so che lo dice per farmi ridere e ci riesce, questo mi fa peggio, dopo, perché voglio farlo entrare. Sospiro, impreco, chiudo il cellulare e controllo l'ora.  
Ho ancora un po’ prima di andare a fare il giro della pista ed iniziare ad entrare nella modalità pilota ed io ancora non ricordo che diavolo cerco in questa borsa del cazzo, alla fine la rovescio tutta seccato e continuo ad imprecare, poi mi alzo, prendo ogni cosa a calci e la spargo in giro.  
Solo quando vedo la fascia nera mi ricordo di cosa si trattava.  
La fascia da lutto da mettere sul braccio, sospiro e la prendo con gesti meccanici, come se mi esternassi per un momento strano.  
Non andrò lontano così. Non so cosa provo, forse mi sento un mostro perché non mi sto disperando, ma non è nel mio stile dopotutto, no? O forse mi sento male e non voglio ammetterlo.  
Però so che ho bisogno di tirarlo fuori e mi manda in bestia che non ci riesco. Come cazzo faccio? Come? E mentre me lo chiedo un bussare ossessivo compulsivo mi butta quasi giù la porta.   
Solo uno farebbe così.   
Quella morsa di prima torna, mi sento quasi male ma raccolgo la strana tensione che mi provoca e vado ad aprire.  
Non sapevo immaginare cosa dovevo fare, non ho di certo riflettuto. Pur sapendo che era lui ho aperto la porta ed ora i suoi occhioni preoccupatissimi ed ansiosi mi sono davanti.   
Entra da solo chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, fa l’aria più dolce e comprensiva del mondo.   
Poteva essere arrabbiato perché sono sparito ed ho accettato quella stupida richiesta di isolarci, però lui sta zitto. Non dice nulla, non aspetta che faccia io qualcosa, non aspetta nemmeno che parli.  
Io sono come perso, per un momento, sospeso in una dimensione parallela e mi vedo da fuori come privo di vita, inebetito, incapace di reagire in un qualsiasi modo.   
Ma lui appena tende le braccia e me le porta al collo, appena la sua mano finisce sulla mia nuca ed affonda fra i miei capelli biondi e corti, appena il suo corpo si appoggia al mio, io torno in me.  
Torno nella mia carne, nelle mie ossa e nel mio sangue. Sento il cuore accelerare di più e di più e di più e mentre penso che il sangue mi schizzerà nel cervello, mentre mi accorgo di non respirare da un lunghissimo istante, lascio andare.  
Lascio andare il respiro trattenuto senza accorgermene, lascio andare le mani intorno alla sua vita, giro il viso verso il suo collo, stringo gli occhi e da lì, proprio da lì scendono delle grosse lacrime sulle guance che si perdono sulla sua pelle calda.   
Ed eccoli qua i miei sentimenti.  
Io forse non provo o non so cosa provo, ma lui sì ed arriva sempre a consegnarmi ogni cosa.   
Lui e la sua capacità di rendermi umano. Cosa farei senza di lui?   
  
Rimango a piangere silenzioso e composto aggrappato a lui per non so nemmeno quanto tempo, non dice nulla, mi abbraccia e basta ed è proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno.  
Non mi stupisce che lui lo sapesse, in realtà.   
Io ero consapevole del fatto che solo lui poteva sapere come fare con me, che solo lui poteva farmi stare meglio. Questo lo sapevo bene.   
Mi rendo conto di essere dispiaciuto per Sergio, di considerarlo amico oltre che fautore del mio sogno più grande di bambino. Mi rendo conto che la telefonata che mi fece per portarmi in Ferrari è uno dei ricordi più belli della mia vita e sempre sarà così.   
Mi rendo conto che era una bella persona, che scherzava sempre con noi, alla mano, socievole e che si abbassava al livello di chi aveva davanti. Mi rendo conto che al mondo mancherà molto una persona così, forse non perfetta, ma sicuramente una che non ha mai avuto paura di provare le imprese più pazzesche. A volte ha sbagliato, a volte sono stati degli autentici disastri, altre però ne è uscito vittorioso.   
Mi rendo conto che mi mancherà, una persona così, perché dopotutto lo consideravo un amico.   
Le sue mani mi prendono il viso, mi separano per controllare che stia bene e vede che piano piano mi sto calmando, mi asciuga le lacrime con i pollici e sorride. Credo di sembrare un bambino in questo momento.  
Sorrido anche io cercando qualche battuta che non viene, così semplicemente dico con voce tirata:   
\- Non immaginavo nemmeno di avere tutto questo... - Ma lui qua si guarda intorno e alzando le sopracciglia scettico, fa il me della situazione:   
\- Ah no? Dopo aver buttato tutto all’aria e non avermi risposto a nessun messaggio e chiamata non ti è venuto in mente che stavi male? - Così riesco a ridere, rido più del dovuto per allentare la tensione e dopo il pianto e la risata oh cazzo se sto meglio.   
Mi sciolgo e vado in bagno a sciacquarmi il viso con acqua fresca, lui intanto raccoglie tutto e sistema sul letto con una diligenza che per sé non ha mai. Sono io quello ordinato, di solito.   
Quando rientro in camera mi rendo conto di avere al polso la fascia nera del lutto, me la stringo fra le mani e la guardo pensieroso, lui lo nota e non mi chiede nulla. Mette via i miei vestiti.   
\- Sapevamo che stava morendo già domenica scorsa. Volevo fargli un bel regalo. Ha avuto un tumore fulminante, dopo l’operazione alla spalla è venuto fuori questa cosa e niente, sono stati subito chiari anche se non hanno voluto spargere molto la voce. Forse qualcuno l’aveva sentito... - Mi perdo su dettagli insignificanti mentre lui mi ascolta. - Volevo vincere, perché ci avevano detto che non sapevano quanto sarebbe rimasto fra noi e ci tenevo, in Germania. -   
\- Mi dispiace. - Mormora. - So che ci tenevi per lui, mi hai detto dopo che Maurizio stava davvero male e ci tenevi. - Scuoto le spalle e mi siedo sul letto vicino alla borsa che lui ha magicamente composto, la mette giù e si siede vicino a me, io continuo stringendo la fascia del lutto.   
\- Mi sento in colpa per non avergli regalato la vittoria e la testa del mondiale, fino all’ultimo ci ha fatto sapere che per lui era importante e lo sapevamo. Quando è morto non ci siamo stupiti, ce lo aspettavamo e forse è per questo che è rimasto tutto congelato. Giorno dopo giorno cresceva questo qualcosa che non riuscivo a definire, io nascondevo e soffocavo perché sono fatto così e dentro mi chiedevo, ma io provo qualcosa? Di cosa si tratta? O forse sono un mostro che non prova nulla? Era un amico, dopotutto, mi ha regalato il mio sogno più grande, la Ferrari. Mi ha voluto lui. -   
Le considerazioni escono fuori dalla mia bocca e mi sento dirle, lui mi ascolta silenzioso fino a che mi prende la mano, intreccia le dita e stringe forte, nell’altra la fascia molla.   
\- Non sapere cosa si prova non significa non provare nulla. E nemmeno nasconderlo. -   
Sorrido sentendolo. Ha sempre la capacità di trovare le parole giuste, io non sono così bravo e forse ho paura di parlare in pubblico per questo, perché potrei essere come sempre insensibile e non voglio deludere Maurizio o Sergio.   
\- Maurizio mi ha detto di non contattare e vedere nessuno, di rimanere isolati per concentrarci su quel che proviamo e sulla gara, che la dobbiamo vincere a tutti i costi, che non importa il mondiale, importa domenica. Che sa che ci chiede molto, ma vuole questo. E penso che secondo lui isolarci ci aiuti a non essere irritati e turbati da niente e nessuno. Non sa che io volevo vedere solo te, solo tu potevi farmi stare meglio. E non pensavo di aver bisogno di piangere, non pensavo... - Non so più cosa dire, la voce si spezza, lui mi guarda ed io ricambio. Si porta la mia mano stretta alla sua alle labbra, le bacia e mi sento meglio di nuovo guardando il suo viso così dolce e comprensivo.   
\- Lo sapevo che era lui e so che il tuo accettare mite la sua volontà era indice di quanto stavi male, non eri lucido da capire quali sono le tue priorità. Così ho deciso di pensarci io per te. Va tutto bene, vedrai che ora starai meglio, perché abbandonarsi al dolore aiuta e non ci sono reazioni giuste e sbagliate, ci sono solo reazioni e la tua è stata giusta perché era tua. - Sorrido con gli occhi che bruciano ancora, così gli consegno la fascia.   
\- Me la metti? - Lui esegue, me la infila sul braccio sinistro e poi mi carezza il viso mentre me la guardo.   
\- Non voglio deludere nessuno, questa volta. Ed ho paura di farlo. Ho paura di deludere le persone sbagliate nel momento sbagliato. - Lewis rabbrividisce, lo sento. Sono nudo e mi sto aprendo come non ho mai fatto e sicuramente lo sto sconvolgendo, ma ne ho bisogno e non mi sembra male continuare. - Ho paura di non potercela fare. Di perdere domenica e tutti gli altri GP e il mondiale e di perdere il mio sogno e di rovinare ogni cosa. E non sono paure sensate perché nessuno mi toglierà quel che ho ottenuto fino a qua ed anche se non dovessi più farcela rimarrò lo stesso Sebastian Vettel, quattro volte campione mondiale e non ho mai corso per la gloria, corro perché mi piace farlo. Ma sai cosa? Ho paura di aver paura di correre, ho paura di perdere il piacere di correre. Ho paura di cose che non sapevo di aver paura ed ora viene tutto fuori e non so perché. - Sono un fiume in piena, non so se mi fermerò. Ma lui mi abbraccia forte forte e ferma di nuovo tutto, ma non piango. Non ne ho bisogno come prima. Mi abbandono, mi zittisco e le sue labbra sul mio orecchio mormorano dolcemente:   
\- Andrà tutto bene. Le paure ci rendono degli esseri umani meravigliosi. E tu sei meraviglioso. Ed è per questo che questa domenica, quest’anno e sempre andrà tutto bene, in qualche modo. Giorno per giorno. -   
\- Giorno per giorno. - Ripeto piano.   
E, sempre piano, mi lascio cadere con lui giù sul letto, mi stendo, mi lascio sistemare sopra di lui come se fossi un bambino piccolo e per un momento mi va bene così.  
Per adesso, per questa mattina, sarò un bambino piccolo e lui sarà la mia cura. Poi uscirò e tornerò ad essere il Sebastian Vettel che tutti si aspettano, quello forte e magari anche sorridente, che dice e fa sempre quel che va detto e fatto.   
Quello che piaceva a Sergio.   
Ma ora sono il Seb che Lew rimetterà insieme. 


	2. Venerdì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis continua ad occuparsi di Seb e tira fuori altre cose molto importanti da lui, aiutandolo anche con delle riflessioni giuste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte in realtà è ambientata al giovedì sera e al venerdì però ho deciso di intitolarlo Venerdì. Questo capitolo è pieno di particolari che ho notato in quei giorni, come Lew che faceva palestra mezzo nudo da solo, Lew in giro vestito di rosa stile coniglietto, le facce sorridenti di Seb davanti alle foto e poi cupe quando credeva di non essere visto... chiaramente provare ad immaginare come stava non è facile, ma io al suo posto ero piena di mal di testa in quei giorni così ho usato un po' di cose ed ho riversato il mio tipico modo di vivere certi tipi di lutti. Comunque se non ci fosse Lewis sarebbe da inventare. C'è una terza parte che metterò fra qualche giorno.

2\. VENERDÌ

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb507.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb510.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb502.gif) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb503.gif) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb504.gif)

  
Solo quando adagio la testa sulla sua spalla, le meningi cominciano finalmente a darmi tregua.   
Il cranio mi rimbomba da tutto il giorno e sorridere ai tifosi è stato complicato.   
\- Sei stato bravo non so come hai fatto sapendo il tuo stato d’animo. Anzi è strano che Maurizio vi abbia permesso di firmare autografi... - Mi fa notare Lewis mentre mi carezza la fronte con le dita leggero.   
Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio andare alla splendida sensazione.   
\- Infatti dopo di questo ho deciso che non mi privo della mia fonte principale di benessere... - Commento poi schietto ed un po’ infastidito.   
\- È stato pesante sorridere? Ho visto che quando non sapevi di essere fotografato facevi delle facce cupe... - Mi fa notare. Ridacchio un poco.   
\- Sei uno stalker... - Mi dà un lieve pizzicotto alla guancia e risponde piccato:   
\- Sono solo preoccupato, volevo controllare come sei stato visto che mi rispondi sempre ‘bene’ anche quando non stai bene. - Come mi conosce bene.   
\- Ma tu sai già tutto, è scontato dire certe cose... - Sospira e scuote la testa tornando a carezzarmi la fronte e la tempia, il rilassamento ricomincia anche se la testa mi duole ancora un po’.   
\- È stato pesante. - Rispondo poi. - Sono in grado di fare e dire quel che va fatto, però avevo la testa che bolliva e volevo solo... sai, stare per conto mio. O con te. - Lewis non risponde, ma mi immagino il suo tenero broncio.  
\- Mi dispiace che hai dovuto passare tutto questo... - Mormora dolcissimo con la sua vocina sottile. Vorrei sentire quella sua risata tipica e contagiosa, ma non penso possa farlo a comando. Lui è così spontaneo.   
\- Sono cose che passano. - Cerco di sminuire e lui lascia perdere sapendo che tanto non ne parlerò molto di più.   
Rimaniamo in silenzio un po’ ripensando alle nostre giornate, non so nemmeno chi è andato in conferenza al posto di Kimi, sinceramente della Foruma Uno oggi non mi importa.   
\- Mi spiace che stanotte non ero ad ammirarti mentre facevi palestra... - Commento poi d’improvviso come se c’entrasse. Lui trattiene il fiato cercando di fare mente locale, poi ridacchia un po’ spaesato.   
\- Mi sono fatto un filmino per te, spero che hai gradito col tuo account super segreto, Pretty eyes! - Esclama malizioso, scherzando.   
Così mi metto a pancia in giù accanto a lui e mi appoggio sui gomiti per guardarlo, il mento sui palmi e la posa di chi sta civettando.   
\- Ho gradito anche se non ero del giusto umore, coniglietto! - Dico ironico ed effemminato di proposito. Cerco di mascherare che stavo così male che non sono riuscito ad uscire e raggiungerlo, cosa che di sicuro mi stava dicendo di fare indirettamente. Normalmente l’avrei fatto e so che l’ho fatto rimanere male, ma so anche che immaginava il motivo della mia mancanza.   
Lui a questo soprannome fa quella sua famosa risata che mi manda ai matti, quella che è solo sua e così mi illumino spontaneamente e non per fare qualche scenetta che lo distragga.   
\- Ti è piaciuto il mio rosa di oggi? - Ogni volta che lo indossa lo chiamo coniglietto, sa che mi fa morire quando si veste di rosa.   
\- Da matti! Ed anche la palestra di stanotte! Spero che ripeterai quando starò meglio ed avrò voglia di saltarti addosso e mangiare un dolce e tenero coniglietto rosa che aspetta solo un carnivoro come me! - Così, con più fantasia di quel che mi immaginavo, mi butto sul suo petto e gli mordo un capezzolo, lui squittisce poco mascolino e mi stritola forte usando anche le gambe che mette intorno alla mia vita, così sembra un koala comunque. Però mi piace.   
\- Il tuo dolce coniglietto è disposto a farsi divorare in palestra da te tutte le volte che vorrai, basta chiedere! - Faccio un moto di sorriso che poi si fa serio perché so che dietro ad ogni gioco c’è un fondo di serietà, come piace a noi.   
\- Lo so, sei dolcissimo. - E con questo mi rilasso, smetto di stringerlo e lui fa altrettanto, torno accoccolato su di lui, abbarbicato e non intendo lasciarlo per un solo minuto stanotte.   
Se domani non sarò uno straccio e la testa mi darà tregua, sarà solo merito suo.   
E lui lo sa bene.   
  
Scorro con la mano leggera sulla curva lombare della sua schiena, vado su e giù per un po’ coi polpastrelli, pigramente fino a che ne voglio di più e così scivolo più giù, sulle altre sue curve, quelle che però sono accentuate al contrario del suo lombare.   
La sua S è meravigliosa, così come lo è la gamba piegata su di me, come se fossi una parte di sé.  
Non mi muovo perché anche il suo braccio mi blocca in questa posizione stesi a letto. Dorme ancora profondamente e vediamo per quanto.   
Le dita finiscono facilmente nella sua fessura, lo allargo sapientemente, delicato, fino a farmi strada in lui. Faccio un sorrisino divertito mentre osservo bene il suo bellissimo viso addormentato vicino al mio.   
Non so se fa finta di dormire o cosa, ma adesso ci togliamo ogni dubbio.   
Senza esitare entro tutto col medio e finalmente Lewis mi regala i suoi bellissimi occhi neri, un po’ annebbiati di sonno, ma subito svegli che apprezzano il mio speciale buongiorno.   
La sua bocca meravigliosa si piega in un bel sorrisone malizioso ed io lo imito subito.   
\- Mi pare di capire che tu stia bene... - Mormora roco ed assonnato.   
\- Mmm vorrei dimostrarti quanto sto bene... - Rispondo baciandogli la punta del suo naso. Lui sorride ancora ed annuisce girandosi subito, mi dà le spalle e tiene la gamba sempre piegata in alto per un accesso più facilitato. Per il resto è sul fianco, ma più prono. Sorrido divertito, mi lecco le labbra e così mi prendo l’erezione già dura da un po’, da quando svegliandomi ho sentito la sua premuta sulla mia ed il suo corpo nudo contro il mio.  
Non abbiamo fatto, però siamo stati così abbracciati e nudi. È una cosa che adoro davvero e mi rilassa immensamente.  
Così oggi sembra sia un’altra storia.  
Mi sorprendo da solo mentre mi ritrovo pieno di una voglia congelata.   
Lo prendo per il fianco da un lato, l’altra mano introduce la mia erezione dentro di lui e con un paio di spinte decise entro piegandomi su di lui.   
Rimaniamo in questa posizione sul fianco per un paio di movimenti, poi però mi prende la voglia più che mai ed il bisogno di possederlo come si deve mi anima, infatti ci metto poco a salirgli sopra e stenderlo a pancia in giù del tutto.  
Sento la sua risatina soffocare sul cuscino, io rido a mia volta perché so perché lo fa e gli mordicchio la spalla su uno dei suoi tatuaggi.   
Non c’è niente di lui che non adori e non c’è niente di lui che non mi faccia stare meglio.   
Mentre spingo in lui con più impeto ed il piacere cresce prepotente, me ne rendo conto limpido e cristallino, ma aspetto di venire per dirglielo sull’orecchio, ansimante, col mio seme caldo che lo bagna rendendolo ancora più mio.   
\- Sei la mia cura migliore. Ieri mi sentivo impazzire perché pensavo di non poterti vedere, ma ogni volta che ti ho avuto fra le mie braccia sono stato meglio ed ora addirittura ho voglia di te. Sei tu. Sei la mia cura migliore. Se stessi male e non avessi te non so come farei. Ti giuro. - Lewis si gira verso di me torcendosi col busto, mi guarda stupito per la cosa sdolcinatissima che ho detto e così sorrido. - Forse sto ancora male per dire queste cose? - Do voce ai suoi dubbi e lui ride riconoscendomi.   
\- Ora sei tu! - Ridiamo insieme sciogliendoci e poco dopo mi tuffo sul suo inguine ricambiando un orgasmo che non ha avuto perché sono venuto prima io. A volte mi fa perdere proprio la testa, ma le sue mani mi accompagnano i movimenti sulla nuca, geme e spinge col bacino contemporaneamente e quando prendo il suo piacere, mi piace sentire come freme per me, la sua voce, il suo viso completamente andato. E andato è dire poco.   
Mi sollevo sul gomito stendendomi accanto a lui per godermi appieno il suo viso abbandonato, non mi perderei questo spettacolo per niente al mondo. Quasi si vergogna, non so descriverlo. È così bello.   
Lui è una persona molto aperta al mondo, ma in realtà è timido, al contrario di me che sono molto chiuso, ma spavaldo e disinvolto.   
Ci completiamo anche in questo.   
Potrei amarlo di meno?   
\- Sai... - Dico poi allacciando le dita alle sue nelle coccole mattutine che oggi coincidono anche con le coccole post sesso. - Tutta quella pressione creata intorno a noi per Marchionne ha ingigantito parecchio la situazione, mi ha messo su ansia, tensione ed angoscia senza che forse la provassi, fino a spingermi a chiedermi se ero insensibile a non distruggermi. E poi il nervoso nel pensare di non poterti vedere, tutta l’atmosfera angosciosa e sacra creata intorno. Ci sono state una serie di cose che mi hanno sconvolto ieri ed una parte di me realizzava che non aveva senso, che non dovevo, che non era niente di che, mentre l’altra mi diceva che era tutto importante, tutto grave, che era successo una cosa brutta e dovevo stare male. E stavo male, ma non come mi dicevano di dover stare. -   
\- Seb, hai pianto appena mi hai visto... - Mi fa notare Lewis come se pensasse che io abbia rimosso. Annuisco cercando di farmi capire.   
\- Sì, è stato un insieme di cose. Stavo male per Sergio e non l’avevo ancora permesso a me stesso, mi sentivo un verme per non aver espresso il mio stato d’animo come le persone umane, e tutti cercavano di sacralizzare la cosa. Non so, c’è stato un picco di pressione ed ansia e tensione che non so nemmeno cosa era mio e cosa di tutti gli altri. Il punto è che io ho bisogno di te e di vivere le cose nel modo più normale possibile, solo così posso fare quello che devo fare nel modo in cui va fatto, senza rimanerne schiacciato.  - non so se ha senso, ma sicuramente lui capisce. Lui mi capisce sempre.   
\- Tutto questo solo perché ora hai avuto un orgasmo? - Mi chiede facendo il me della situazione, io mi metto a ridere e subito lui mi viene dietro, adoro quando scherza se io dico cose serie, ci compensiamo sempre. Questo poi dimostra che lui sa come prendermi, sa cosa dire e cosa fare se io ho qualcosa e soprattutto capisce subito SE ho qualcosa.   
\- Sono stati giorni strani. Da quando sapevamo che Sergio stava male a quando ci han detto che non ce l’avrebbe fatta è passato poco, è stata una giostra in caduta libera. Di quelle cose fulminanti che non pensi mai succedano. O per lo meno questo è quel che ci hanno detto. -   
Mi sento bene a parlarne con lui a ruota libera e continuo, mi confido su cosa sono stati questi giorni e sul perché domenica ci tenevo tanto a vincere in Germania.   
\- Mi sono accorto che stavi peggio di quel che volevi dimostrare, la reazione con Nico è stata proprio indicativa. - Dice a questo punto. Io sospiro ricordando che l’ho quasi preso a pugni, che non è lontanamente il mio stile.   
\- Volevo vincere per Sergio, non ci sono riuscito. Ora... sai, è brutto quando muore un amico, per me era un amico, ma non di quelli stretti. Era anche un mio superiore, dopotutto. È tutto complicato. - Non lo so spiegare bene nemmeno io. - Ora non so quanto ci tengo a vincere, sai? Però ci tengono gli altri e so cosa significa, ieri l’ho visto. Ci hanno isolato, ho chiesto di poter firmare gli autografi, sono stato io a volerlo... - Lewis annuisce, le nostre mani sempre allacciate.   
\- È che ora lui non è qua, no? Domenica c’era, poteva essere felice nel vederti vincere. Quest’altra non sarà qua. Non lo saprà. - Appena lo dice dimostrando una volta di più quanto mi conosce, trattengo il fiato e mi torna un po’ il magone.   
Perché è così bello essere capiti fino a questo punto.   
Sorrido e gli bacio la tempia stringendolo a me con un braccio, lui stringe le dita alle mie e mi bacia il collo.   
\- Sono fatto così, io non credo in certe cose come fai tu. Lui oggi non c’è più, io non vedo il senso di vincere ora a tutti i costi per lui. Non vinceremo per lui, vinceremo per la gente che guarda se siamo in grado di vincere per lui. Capisci cosa intendo? Lo vogliono fare per l’opinione pubblica, non per lui, perché lui non è qua, a lui non frega niente, lui non saprà. - Silenzio.   
So che lui non condivide questo mio non credere, ma so anche che mi dirà lo stesso la sua e che probabilmente sarà il mio mantra per tutto il weekend.   
\- Io penso che tu ci tieni a vincere, ma non per il motivo per cui ci tengono gli altri, che probabilmente è come dici tu. Per mostrare a tutti che se muore il presidente, siete capaci di vincere per lui. Perché è così che si fa in questi casi. - Lewis a questo punto si solleva sul gomito a pancia in giù, e mi guarda dritto negli occhi intensamente. Io respiro più piano per sentirlo e conclude. - Io penso che tu ci tieni a vincere perché è il segno che vuoi lasciare a te stesso per omaggiare una persona che ti ha dato una delle cose a cui tieni di più. -   
La Ferrari.   
Stringo le labbra e le piego verso il basso impressionato, come fa sempre a dire le cose giuste? Ha un dono che in pochi hanno.   
Gli metto una mano sulla guancia e lo carezzo dolcemente riempiendomi gli occhi che bruciano di nuovo di commozione perché è lui che mi aiuta ogni santa volta che mi serve. Solo lui.   
\- Vedi perché se ti stavo davvero lontano per tutto il weekend finiva male? - Dico scherzando, lui fa un dolce sorriso perché capisce il motivo per cui faccio sempre così ed in risposta mi bacia delicato. Io ricambio e chiudo gli occhi mentre cerco di capire cosa provavo per Sergio e come mi sento davvero per tutta questa storia montata da tutto il mondo in maniera esponenziale.  
Forse non lo capirò mai, non si può più capire, ci sono troppe cose di mezzo.   
Però cosa importa?   
Ora ho una cosa da fare, vincere. Perché quando penso a lui voglio ricordarlo con questa vittoria, qua in Ungheria.   
Il resto è un contorno che non conta.   
Cosa provo, cosa vedono gli altri, cosa dirò, cosa hanno deciso loro.   
Ci sono io che cerco di vincere per un motivo diverso dal solito e se non ci riuscirò non mi distruggerò, ci proverò quando tornerò dalla pausa estiva.   
Perché se cercassi di fare una cosa in modo diverso dal mio solito, la sbaglierei come ho sbagliato domenica in Germania.   
Per cui no Seb. Devi farlo alla tua maniera.   
Cancella tutto, ma proprio tutto. Non ci sono isolamenti, divieti e strani regimi in corso, nessuna atmosfera, nessun lutto, nessuna catastrofe.   
È successa una brutta cosa, purtroppo inevitabile.   
\- Falla alla tua maniera. - Lo dice anche lui sulle mie labbra. Sorrido beato ed annuisco.   
\- È proprio quello che pensavo... - Lewis sorride a sua volta.   
\- Non potresti comunque farlo diversamente.  - In realtà ci sono volte in cui cerco di fare le cose diversamente dal mio solito modo, non sono perfetto ed è lì che sbaglio e rovino tutto.   
Però questa volta cancella, Seb. Cancella e vai spedito.   
Lui credeva in te, ricordalo. 


	3. Sabato e Domenica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabato le qualifiche non vanno come Seb sperava ed il GP di domenica nemmeno, ma il lavoro di Lew per sostenere Seb è magistrale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic è un escalation, ho voluto mostrare un Seb in evoluzione che parte dall'auto soffocamento tipico suo in un dolore che bloccava, che prosegue con lui che cede a tutti i modi di Lewis per farlo stare bene e finisce con lui che comunque vive qualcosa che non va come voleva, ma che la vive bene e sorride e scherza, perchè nella realtà ho visto lo stesso Seb. Un Seb teso che di giorno in giorno passa e sta sempre meglio e domenica poi ha interrotto l'intervista di Lewis per stringergli la mano, sul podio hanno giocato un sacco insieme, nella conferenza dopo Seb ha catturato una mosca e l'ha mostrata a Lew tutto orgoglioso come un bambino e Lew gli ha guardato lo schermo del telefono e Seb glielo ha avvicinato. Insomma ho preso varie cose e le ho contestualizzate. La mia speranza era alta quando ho scritto questa fic, poi di cose ne sono successe, ma quando ho scritto non sapevo niente.

3\. SABATO E DOMENICA

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb491.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb501.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb493.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb497.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb498.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb499.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb505.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb506.jpg)

  
Penso che Lewis prenda seriamente la missione di distrarmi e tirarmi su o forse tirare su una mia parte.   
In ogni caso la prende molto sul serio perché oggi avevo le palle un po’ girate per come è finita la qualifica, non come volevo ovviamente, e stavo qua a rimuginare come mio solito su cosa ho sbagliato e come fare diversamente domani, quando mi ritrovo quella stracazzo di story di merda.  
Da quando ho Instagram per seguirlo, fa story ancora più porno!  
Cioè era nudo e non solo, ma mostrava ben bene tutti i suoi tatuaggi sul suo corpo che sa è mio, lo sa lui, lo so io, lo sa Kimi e Val. Ed ora quello stronzo di Nico, ma il mondo non lo sa.  
E lui ha fatto vedere i tatuaggi delle sue spalle NUDE a tutti.   
E due volte. Perché due volte? Una non bastava? E perché con quella faccia poi? Si mettesse un sacchetto in testa, no, fa le espressioni da macho e poi osa pure sorridere dolcemente con quell’invito negli occhi.  
Malefico bastardo.   
A momenti gli butto giù la porta, Lewis si affretta ad aprire, è già nudo proprio come nella sua cazzo di story di merda.   
Io volevo passare la notte a pensare alla pista e a come correre domani e volevo anche insultarmi per un po’ per aver perso la pole così, e poi volevo anche odiare la pioggia che ha deciso di cadere proprio in quel momento.   
Ma niente, arrivo e scuoto la testa, entro e contemporaneamente sbatto la porta ed alzo il dito indice che sventolo in segno di sgridata, ma dalla mia bocca non esce nessun insulto.   
La gola è secca, così come la lingua che è bella annodata. La testa tabula rasa, non mi viene su nemmeno mezza parola.   
Così lo prendo per la spalla, sempre rigorosamente nuda, lo spingo indietro nella stanza e lui esegue docile con quell’espressione da finto innocente di chi non capisce che ho.  
Oh ma davvero?   
Ma quanto volevi questo?  
Quanto?   
E va bene.  
Così in silenzio senza dire nulla lo appoggio all’armadio con decisione e altrettanta decisone sparisco sulle sue famose spalle che ha avuto tanta cura di mostrare. Lo mordo, sempre in silenzio, ed ancora in silenzio scendo sul suo torace, leccando e succhiando, poi con le dita vado dietro sulla sua schiena, scivolo sui suoi glutei e affondo con le unghie stringendoli e attirandolo a me.   
Ma guarda, ha ancora i boxer. Ma che carino, vuole farseli togliere da me. Ma la mia mano a questo punto lascia le sue chiappe sode e tonde per andare davanti, fra i nostri bacini uniti, afferro la sua erezione trattenuta ancora per poco dalla stoffa aderente e stringo, premo, strofino con veemenza e poca sensualità.   
Lo marchio con le mani, con i miei modi rudi e con la bocca che succhia il suo capezzolo e mordo e gli lascio un segno che non andrà subito via.   
Lo marchio per poi girarlo con il viso contro la parete, si appoggia con le mani ma non spinge e non oppone resistenza. Lo sento ridacchiare.   
Ma quanto gli mancavo? Forse sono stato via un po’ troppo. Alla fine ottiene sempre quello che vuole, no?   
Mi lecco la mano e mi succhio le dita, gli abbasso bruscamente i boxer ed infilo il dito.   
Ricordo vagamente la dolcezza con cui l’ho fatto ieri mattina e con gesti virili e carichi di un desiderio folle, lo prendo e lo faccio mio entrando sbrigativo e possente.   
Come fa a ridarmi il vero me stesso?   
Qual è la sua capacità più incredibile se non quella di riportarmi ad una dimensione normale e funzionale? Quel Seb che va liscio e lineare, che è sereno e tranquillo, che in un modo o nell’altro fa quello che può senza rimpianti e che se ne ha, poi trova sempre il modo di rimediare la volta dopo? Quel Seb che vive al massimo ogni momento senza distruggersi per quello che non può cambiare, ma cerca di ottenere quello che desidera?   
Lewis significa così tanto per me che non penso di avere le parole giuste per dirglielo, così semplicemente entro ed esco forte e deciso e sempre più veloce, fino all’orgasmo.   
Mentre mi sento di nuovo rilassato e sereno, mentre mi sento di nuovo me stesso, mentre mi sento che i nervi che ogni tanto tornano a tendersi si mollano e tutto va bene.  
Tutto va di nuovo così bene.   
Solo perché lui è qua fra le mia braccia a farsi prendere, a darsi, ad essere mio. A provocarmi. A consegnarsi a me.   
\- Ehi, ti va di fare palestra per me? - Chiedo poi sul suo orecchio, ansimante per l’orgasmo raggiunto dentro di lui, dopo del suo questa volta.   
Lui gira la testa verso la mia e ride annuendo.   
\- Mmm se me lo chiedi così... - Lo bacio leggero e sereno.   
Decisamente la sua capacità più incredibile. Altro che vincere sotto la pioggia.   
  
  
Quella maledetta, ogni tanto penso che Lewis sia così adorabile che anche il Cielo lo ama e così gli manda la pioggia anche se non deve venire giù.  
Oh ma che ti pensi, che mi faccio problemi? Che vado a tagliarmi le vene?  
Ma nemmeno per idea!  
Guardalo lì tutto bello sudaticcio, proprio come ieri in palestra, quando ha pensato bene di non riprendersi sul suo Instagram del cazzo perché erano allenamenti versione porno, i nostri.   
Ed io guarda che ti faccio.  
Depresso? Arrabbiato? Triste?   
E perché mai? Io posso interrompere le sue interviste, mettergli una mano sulla spalla, prendere la sua con l’altra e fargli i complimenti davanti a tutti. Posso catturare la sua completa attenzione e farmi regalare un sorriso pieno d’amore che nessuno avrà mai.  
Forse i suoi nipoti. Ma con loro è diverso, è come io coi miei figli. Sono amori differenti.   
Come guarda me non guarda nessuno.   
Nemmeno Val che un giorno lo ritrovano sul fondo del Danubio se non la smette di esistere e di respirare intorno al mio Lewis.   
Io cerco di non mostrarmi geloso, so che ha avuto delle brutte esperienze con la gelosia per colpa di quel deficiente di Nico, però se le cerca a volte. Perché deve essere così gentile con Val?   
Insomma!   
E poi viene a lamentarsi con me perché io parlo e scherzo tanto con Dani? Ma guardati tu!  
Però poi ci ritroviamo nel retro del podio, seduti un attimo a respirare prima della festa di champagne e lui mi guarda con quella sua posa da divo e mi sorride dicendo qualcosa a cui io rispondo ridendo.   
E tutto si cancella.  
Dani, Val, le gare, il campionato, la settimana di merda colossale che ho avuto, le aspettative, le pressioni, io che piangevo, il mio mal di testa, l’isolamento, tutto quel caricare una gara che se fosse stata gestita come una delle tante magari sarei anche riuscito a portarmela a casa, chissà.   
Invece tante cose sono successe, soprattutto la fottuta pioggia di ieri.   
Ma lui mi parla, io gli sorrido.  
Non voglio mancare di rispetto ad una persona come Sergio Marchionne che per me è stata importantissima e che mi ha toccato molto da vicino, però non posso permettermi di affondare mentre porto rispetto a qualcuno.   
Per cui mi aggrappo alle cose bellissime della mia vita.   
Kimi esce per primo, l’altro del team dei meccanici di Lewis sta un poco in parte rispetto a noi che siamo in trenino per uscire alla chiamata, sento il mio nome, mi affaccio e poi lui che mi sta proprio dietro, mi ferma con un ‘pssst’ ed io imbecille mi fermo che ormai sono fuori e lo guardo. Lui sorride e fa l’occhiolino.   
\- Stai bene? - Chiede perché non abbiamo davvero avuto tempo nemmeno per chiederci questo. Ma lui lo sa come sto, perché lo vede benissimo e mi conosce meglio di come mi conosco io ormai.   
Annuisco sorridendo sicuro di me e abbastanza spavaldo.   
Poi vado fuori e poco dopo glielo dimostro che sto bene, mentre lui sembra impegnarsi molto con lo champagne per tirarmi su ed io rispondo prontamente come se fossimo due bambini e non ci fosse più niente a ricordarci che siamo rivali adulti.   
  
Se sto bene? Mi basta averlo intorno e sì, sto bene.  
Perché sono una persona fortunata, le cose brutte succedono ed è vero, mi sono preso un impegno con me stesso. Voglio rendere omaggio ad una persona che per me è stato importante e che non c’è più.  
Ma lo devo fare a modo mio o non riuscirò a farlo.   
Lewis ha influenzato molto la mia vita, arrivo a fare tutto in funzione sua, quasi.   
Anche prendere una mosca in conferenza stampa post gara e mostrargliela tutto orgoglioso con lui che accondiscendente a momenti mi fa il pat pat sulla testa come se fossi Roscoe che gli porta il bastone.   
Ma ascolto quel che dice e leggo quel che scrive e penso sempre più che siamo diversissimi eppure una parte di lui lievita sempre più in me.   
Penso che se andavamo nella pausa estiva in vantaggio, sarebbe stata una seconda parte terribile per noi.  
Non credo al passato, non credo alla fortuna o alla sfortuna.   
E nemmeno al destino o a Dio.  
Credo però che le cose che ci capitano debbano essere usate bene per trarre un insegnamento od un vantaggio.   
Non siamo perfetti, bisogna migliorare, bisogna tenere alta la tensione, la concentrazione e la fame. Siamo lontani da dove vogliamo essere, meglio rispetto ad altri anni, ma non siamo ancora arrivati.   
E questo, mentre lo penso me ne rendo conto, è un modo di pensare tipico di Lewis che io fino all’anno scorso non avevo.   
L’anno scorso avrei detto ‘ok, non è andata bene, vedremo che fare quando torniamo’.   
Ma la verità è che bisogna sfruttare al massimo la nostra vita.   
Al massimo.   
  
Le sue braccia mi circondano il collo mentre la sua bocca si appoggia dolcemente sulla mia nel saluto che ci stiamo rubando nel suo camerino.   
\- Mmm, killer di mosche, siamo sempre d’accordo con il piano super segreto per fare qualche giorno insieme di nascosto? Pensi di farcela davvero o mi darai buca? - Mentre lo dice ridacchia perché sa la mia risposta che arriva con le mie mani sulle sue chiappe sode e rigorosamente chiuse nei boxer. Che bello quando si spoglia. Del resto è il suo camerino.   
\- Un buco lo prenderò, semmai. E sai quale sarà! - Con questo infilo la mano sotto i boxer più veloce che mai e lui ride radioso baciandomi di nuovo.   
Rivali noi due?   
Sul serio?  
Forse funzioniamo perché separiamo i piloti dagli amanti. Appena scendiamo dalla pista siamo di nuovo noi innamorati come dei pazzi. E pazzi lo siamo davvero visto che ogni angolo è nostro, in questi circuiti.   
\- Volevo ringraziarti, non avrei mai superato sta settimana di merda senza di te. Non è andata come doveva, ma viste le circostanze è davvero finita bene, dopotutto. - E lui sorride più dolcemente. I miei ringraziamenti sono rari e quando li faccio a lui piacciono.   
\- Volevo fare di più, adoro la nostra competizione e vincere su di te, ma a volte vorrei poter condividere la stessa gioia su quel podio. Sul serio. - E lo so che non lo dice tanto per dire perché lui davvero pensa tutte queste cose sdolcinate.   
\- Vorrà dire che condivideremo il letto, quando scappo da casa con la scusa di andare a pesca e tu invece mi tirerai su con il tuo famoso yacht. - Poi arrivo io e controbilancio, perché altrimenti ci viene il diabete. Lui ride e mi morde l’orecchio per poi abbracciarmi forte e salutarmi così.   
\- Non vedo l’ora. -   
Ovviamente anche io.   



End file.
